


Lips of an Angel

by LadybrokenTeacup



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Call, Teen and Up for Nigel's swearing but honestly that shouldn't surprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybrokenTeacup/pseuds/LadybrokenTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam dreamt of Nigel and calls him in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Warning, this is really just angst, no fluff in here, so proceed with care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So the Hannigram Therapy Chat Group has now a sub group for writing support and we did a little prompt about phone calls. First I didn't want to do it, but I was in an angsty Spacedogs mood so when Lips of an Angel by Hinder turned up in my playlist, my muse kicked me in the butt and made me write it.
> 
> So here we go.

Nigel woke with a start as the phone rang, glancing over at the clock showed it was 3:02am. Nigel groaned and pressed a hand to his eyes, before he hurried out of the bed to pick up the damn phone.

”Fuck – yes?“ he grunted into the phone, looking to Gabi who was fortunately still sound asleep. The other side of the line remained silent.  
“Who the fuck is this?“ No answer. “I'm going to end this fucking call now.“

It was late, middle of the fucking night to be precise and he needed his fucking sleep. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed again, he didn't need an anonymous caller and if this turned out to be a prank, someone was about to get beaten.

Just when he was about to end the call, he heard a stifled noise coming from the other side. Listening closely, Nigel pressed the phone closer to his ear, just in time to hear another whimper and a wet “N-Nigel.“

Nigel's head bolted up, suddenly very awake. He knew that voice. He would recognise it any time.  
“Adam?“

On the other side, Adam nodded, before he realised Nigel wasn't able to see it. So he made another helpless sound and with a trembling voice replied “Yes“.

Again, he wiped his wrist over his face to wipe away the tears. His weighted blanket lay snugly around his shoulders and he was still slightly rocking himself, but he just couldn't calm down.

“Darling, why did you call?“ Nigel swallowed and looked again to Gabi, who stirred slightly in her sleep.  
“Wait a sec, okay?“ he told Adam and left the room so he wouldn't wake Gabi.

It had been months since he last heard from Adam. When Adam had broken up with him.

He didn't want to think about this again, if he was being honest with himself he still wasn't over it. He wasn't honest with himself. He wouldn't let Adam down if he called at 3 in the morning, because Adam would have a reason. A damn good reason.  
He heard another sound coming from the phone and after a moment recognised the sound. 

“Adam, are you crying?“ He asked cautiously. 

His only answer was another sobbing sound. 

“Darling, is everything alright? Why did you call? Where are you?“ Nigel asked, concerned.

It took Adam a few moments to reply and he started with the easiest question.  
“I-I’m at home.” He paused. “I dreamt about you.”

Nigel felt his mouth going dry and he swallowed another time before he asked “What did I do in your dream?”

Adam shook his head. He couldn’t tell Nigel. Not even now, at 3am, in the shelter of the night. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned back against his bedframe.

Nigel listened closely to the sounds on Adam’s side of the line, but there wasn’t much to hear aside from occasional sobs which told him the line hadn’t died suddenly. He knew Adam sometimes needed more time to think about his answers. He had always given him as much time as he had needed, never pushed him to do anything he wasn’t ready for. Now, however, he was worried.

Just when he was about to ask if Adam needed him to come over, he heard Adam whisper something. It came out choked and was barely audible, but suddenly Nigel felt a lump in his throat.

“I miss you, Nigel.”

Nigel swallowed a few times more before he replied  
“Yes, I miss you too, baby.” He didn’t mean for it to sound so breathy, but if Adam noticed, he showed no sign of it.

Instead, he continued with another sob “It hurts, Nigel. It hurts so much that you’re away. I hate to know you won’t come home tonight. Or any other night. I hate how much I miss the scent of your cigarettes and your-” He paused and pulled the corners of his mouth up in an unhappy smile “your fucking dog shirt. Your swearing. I-I just miss you so much, Ni-hi-gel.”

The last words were almost completely swallowed by more unhappy sobs. During his talk his breath had become more and more shallow and now he was openly crying again.

Nigel had gone silent as Adam spoke, feeling the lump in his throat growing bigger and bigger.  
He missed his sparrow, his star, his Adam. He missed him every second of the day, when he woke up, when he ate, hell, even when he and Gabi were together.

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought of Adam. The way his face lit up when he talked about the stars. The way he would ask if they could cuddle on the couch when he had a bad day at the observatory. The way he looked so innocent in his sleep, so young. He thought about their kisses, from the chaste ones to the passionate ones.

“Adam, if you-”

“Nigel, I ca-”

Both stopped abruptly, until Nigel cleared his throat and asked “I’m sorry darling, what is it that you wanted to say?”

Adam shook his head. “I..- I can’t talk to you right now. I shouldn’t have called.” There was a minute pause before he said “Good night, Nigel”. And with that, the line went dead, before Nigel even had the chance to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuun.  
> There will be another part because I can't stand them to be like this.   
> Also because there was another fitting song.
> 
> I'm not sure yet if I'll just add a chapter or put it in a series.
> 
> Comments, feedback, advice would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
